Callie and the Fifty States
by Shadow of Midnight
Summary: Callie tries to date people after she and Arizona break up. Mark thinks she has a problem. It's just a coincidence that all the women she dated lately have the names of states, right? Crackfic, one-shot, eventual Calzona


**. Another Callie/Arizona fic nagged out of me by my lazy best friend Skones. I promise, Callie and Arizona get together at the end of this randomish crack-fic. My apologies for any OOC-ness, I've never seen Grey's Anatomy. **

**Disclaimer-I disclaim. **

Callie nervously smoothed down her skirt as she waited for her date to show up.

"Don't mess this up," she muttered, watching the door with apprehension. "This is the first date since Ariz- don't go there" she instructed herself strictly.

The door to the coffee shop opened with a breath of cold air and a glimpse of blue sky. Callie had to stop herself before she compared it to Arizona's smile.

"Hi, California" she greeted the tanned woman who entered, taking off her blue coat –not like Arizona's old coat- and setting it over the back of a chair.

"Hi Callie" she replied cheerily. "How are you?"

Callie had to pause for a moment before she remembered that California wasn't like Arizona and didn't know, or necessarily care, what orthopedic surgery even was.

"Good." She smiled timidly.

"So," California began, "let's get some coffee. What kind do you want?" Callie shrugged and said she didn't want any.

California got a latte herself and there was an awkward silence as they sat at the table.

"You know," California began. Callie shook herself out of gazing at the sky.

"Yes?"

California shook her head. "Callie, you're pretty and nice and everything, but you've got someone else on your mind and I can't do this…" she trailed off. "See you around, good luck."

Callie just sighed, waved her goodbye as California picked up her coat and wished her good luck again.

-Divider-

"Wyoming!" Callie said, standing up and waving as her new, sort of girlfriend entered the room and laughingly tipped her cowboy hat.

"Hey Callie!" she replied, a slight twang in her voice. Her hair was dark blonde, a little dark for Callie's taste, not like Ariz- Callie cut herself off there.

"So, how're you?" she enquired, propping her arms on the table.

"Good." Callie replied, not wanting to get into the day-to-day mechanics of her job. "And you?" she asked politely.

"Great!" Wyoming gushed, "My kindergarten class was so great today!" She kept talking enthusiastically. Callie noticed that if she blurred her eyes, the dirty blonde hair lightened to the same shade as Ariz- she stopped.

"Wyoming," she interrupted with a touch of regret, "you remind me too much of my ex-girlfriend." Wyoming nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So this is it?" she asked with surprising frankness.

"You're a great person," Callie rambled desperately.

"I understand." She pecked Callie on the cheek and stood up, leaving the restaurant.

-Divider-

"Where are _you_ going?" Bailey asked in surprise, seeing Callie apply a little makeup as she changed out of her scrubs.

Callie turned to face the other doctor. "I've got a date with someone."

Bailey arched an eyebrow. "What's her name?"

Callie smiled. "Her name's Alabama and we're going to dinner." Bailey shook her head as Callie hurried out of the building and into Alabama's waiting car.

"It's great to see you" Callie greeted as Alabama drove to the restaurant.

"How're you feeling?" the brunette asked Callie.

Callie shrugged.

The restaurant was quiet as they entered and sat down.

"So," Alabama said, leaning forward. "What kind of person are you? Someone who likes to stay at home, someone who wants kids and a career, someone who doesn't want kids?"

Callie took a second to answer. "Kids," she said with some uncertainty in her tone.

"Me too!" Alabama gushed, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "I know what I'd name them and everything." She stopped abruptly. "It's too fast, isn't it?" she asked with a trace of sorrow.

"I'm not ready." Callie admitted. "I just want to move slowly for now. You'll find someone perfect for you, but it's not me."

Alabama nodded ruefully as they finished their dinner in silence. "So, what do you think of these names, as a friend?"

-Divider-

"Heya, Callie" Tennessee smiled nervously, ushering Callie into her immaculately clean apartment.

Callie returned the greeting and let her glance slide around the room, noting the turned down photo frames and empty frames but choosing to ignore them since her own apartment looked similar.

Tennessee, a redhead with wild curls, took two glasses out of the kitchen and offered one to Callie who drank gratefully.

"You're a doctor, right?" She asked, leaning forward a little and smiling.

Callie nodded. "I'm an orthopedic surgeon. I work with bones." She didn't expect much of a reply, except for Ariz- _her_ – none of her girlfriends was particularly interested in her job.

Tennessee smiled a little more and then frowned. "My ex-girlfriend was in Med School." There was a silence.

"What's for dinner?" Callie asked, trying to diffuse the atmosphere of regret. Tennessee started a little.

"I've made pizza." Callie cringed a little before forcing a smile onto her face.

"Sounds great." There was another silence. Callie felt her eyes drawn again to the picture frames.

"I'm not too sure…" Tennessee trailed off.

"Yes?" Callie prompted, forcing her eyes back from the frame.

"I'm not sure I'm over my ex-girlfriend," Tennessee said quickly, her hands flying to her mouth. "You know, when you keep thinking about them and you can't stop? Well, I can't stop and it won't work and…"

Callie interrupted her with a hand on her arm. "I get it."

-Divider-

"Do you want kids, Georgia?" Callie asked the woman sitting across from her at the table. Georgia paused for a moment and considered seriously, cupping her face with her hands, the nails sparkling with purple nail polish.

"No." She answered firmly. "I had three siblings growing up and I hated it," she admitted frankly. Callie winced.

"Oh." There was a pause where Callie tried to consider what she was supposed to say after that.

"You?" Georgia asked with some interest. "I've always wanted to have a career rather than be enslaved to my kids."

The surgeon shook her head. "I've always wanted kids," she admitted, "that's why my girlfriend broke up with me." She frowned sadly.

Georgia leaned across the table and gave her a hug. "It's alright, it won't work out with us in the long run," she said. "I'm sure you and your old girlfriend can find a way to work it out."

-Divider-

"Callie!" Virginia called, "Let's go!" Callie tucked her face deeper into the hood of her coat and ducked out of her building and over to the blonde's car.

"It's great to be going out to dinner with you," Callie grinned as she took Virginia's hand.

"I know!" Virginia giggled happily. Callie paused, shook herself and kept smiling. The restaurant was a pretty, casual dinner place that Callie had seen as she drove to work.

The hostess greeted them as they entered.

"Two under Virginia?" the woman in question asked cheerily. The older woman guided them to a table, a little set apart from the rest. A single candle flickered in a blue glass bowl on the table. They sat opposite each other, both pretending to survey the menus.

Callie couldn't seem to muster an appetite and remarked on that to her date.

"Do you want to share something?" Virginia offered. Callie looked up, eyes wide.

"Ummm," she hesitated. "I don't think…" She paused as Virginia looked at her thoughtfully, "I don't know… it's not you, it's me." With those words she hurried out the restaurant and waved down the nearest cab.

"Where to?" asked the cabdriver.

Callie considered. "Seattle Grace Hospital."

-Divider-

"So wait," Mark Sloane asked his friend, a little incredulous. "You walked out on Iowa because it 'didn't feel right'?" Callie frowned at his, irritated.

"Virginia. Iowa and I broke up because she was still living in her ex-s apartment." She frowned.

"What's wrong with _Virginia_?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." Callie exclaimed in despair. "Something just wasn't right, it didn't feel right."

"Let me get this," he said, "you've dated girls named California, Wyoming, Alabama, Alaska, Georgia, Virginia, Tennessee, and Connecticut and you haven't figured it out?" He stopped. "Where did you even find someone named Connecticut?"

Callie ignored him.

"What?" She demanded, "What Mr. Love-Coach?"

Mark stared at her. "You dated a woman named _Connecticut _of all things and you haven't figured out that you aren't over Arizona?" he demanded.

Callie threw up her hands.

"I'm over her." She insisted fiercely. "I am!"

Mark shook his head. "Callie, call her or go into therapy because either you still love Arizona or you have a crush on the United States." He grinned, tossing Callie her cell phone. "Call, she's the only state for you."

Callie caught the phone, the photo of her and Arizona staring back at her from the small screen. She grimaced at her friend's bad joke, throwing a towel at him halfheartedly and opened the phone.

"I'll be in the hall." Mark said, opening the door and slipping out of the room. "I can give you a good therapist's number if it doesn't work out or you realize that you are in love with the country." His voice trailed off as the door shut behind him.

Callie stood alone in the room, dialing the number that she knew by heart. The phone rang once and Callie heard Arizona's voice on the other end of the line.

"Arizona?" she asked, smiling a little, "you want to get dinner some time?"

**Review? If you are Skones, this is mandatory. **


End file.
